


No One’s Touch

by kyloren_theprince



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Masturbation, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyloren_theprince/pseuds/kyloren_theprince
Summary: She can use the Force — she’s doing it now — but she doesn’t know it. But Kylo, oh, he knows.
Relationships: kylo ren x reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	No One’s Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Oh my fucking god hear me out: the readers been thirsting over Kylo (and he, her) but she doesn’t know she can use the force so while she’s getting herself off, she imagines what she’s do to him but what she doesn’t know is that it’s actually happening to him, on the other side of the ship

\- Kylo’s saber is ignited, splitting the darkness of his quarters with a crackle he feels all the way up his arm  
\- He holds the weapon out, the heat of it enough to sear through whoever was bold enough to enter his quarters, let alone touch him   
\- But there’s no one.   
\- He kills the saber, letting both it and himself drop back to the bedding with a thump  
\- Letting his eyes close, he convinces himself it was just another nightmare – just another conjuring of an unconscious state of being – and nothing more  
\- That train of thought crashes when the ghosts of a hand cards through his hair, sliding down to follow the shape of his jaw  
\- This was not a nightmare and he was not asleep   
\- Distantly, he’s wondering who in the galaxy, who in their right mind is using the Force for this, on him   
\- But the sensation was not a strong one, and wavered as it travelled, explored the places of his chest, fingers toying with his nipples  
\- Nails drag down his abdomen  
\- He’s panting when the hands rub at his thighs, the muscles strained and desperate  
\- But there’s no one fucking there.  
\- The lack of control is gnawing at Kylo’s chest, his hands curled into fists at his sides, clutching the blankets so tight he’s sure to tear them  
\- There was no one for him to maneuver, to manhaldle, to persuade   
\- So when the hand finally finally wraps around his aching cock, he moans, and the relief that floods him is sudden and powerful  
\- But the teasing was over, and Kylo thanks the stars, hips canting, chasing after his release which swirls in thick, heavy pools  
\- A weight over him, and opening his eyes, he’s still met with the same empty room  
\- “Supreme Leader”  
\- A voice – a woman’s voice – sultry and dripping with lust  
\- “Are you going to cum in my hand, Supreme Leader?”   
\- There are two neurons left properly firing in his brain: one is dedicated to engraving that voice into his memory like a siren song and the other has him gasping,  
\- “H-How are you..?”  
\- A twist of the hand, right under the head of his dick, precum sliding down his shaft, his previous sentence withering into a groan  
\- “Stars, you must look gorgeous. Fuck! Wish I could feel you.”  
\- Oh for fucks sake  
\- Whoever this was, she had no idea did she? She was clueless as to Kylo’s impending orgasm, the sweat clinging to his hairline, wasn’t she?  
\- The image of her – this nameless, faceless woman – fucking herself on her own fingers, her cunt clamping down has Kylo’s eyes rolling  
\- “Fuck!”   
\- It’s a growl; long, deep, and drawn out from them depths of his chest, making his rib cage crackle the way his saber did  
\- A moan, high and breathy from the stranger, one ghost-hand working over his cock, the other giving his hair a strong tug, and he finally lets go  
\- Kylo cums harder than he ever has by his own hand, reaching across his chest and even touching his chin, his breath coming in short gasps, tension in his body snapping  
\- And when he blinks away the haze, he’s no longer alone  
\- There you lay next to him, for the moment so blissfully aware of his gaze drinking in every little dip and curve of you  
\- He pushes himself onto one elbow, body sluggish in the one movement  
\- Your eyes open, wide and fearful, mouth opening with a squeak,  
\- “Supreme Leader, I–“  
\- Now its your turn for your words to fail, Kylo’s lips pressing to your neck and sucking a mark onto you pretty skin, knowing it would darken by the morning, and you would be unable to hide it  
\- He peels away, dark eyes locking onto yours  
\- “I will be seeing you again,” he says, voice graveled and certain, “and I will be fucking you until you can’t walk.”


End file.
